Immortal Born
by David Archangel
Summary: Naruto was blessed by the shinigami but did not have the kyuubi sealed into him instead he had the ten tails sealed in him, but the shinigami also gave him a very special blade with the spirit of one of the most dangerous people on earth. godlike naruto and maybe a harem, gender bended characters
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal born**

**Summary: What if when the shingami was summoned he realised that naruto was the chosen one. What if he decided to seal all of the biju into naruto thus reforming the ten tails. What if he gave him a special set of powers never seen by the elemental nations. read and find out**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or bleach**

**Story start**

**RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRR**

That was the sound that was heard through out the battlefield.

Next came the relieved shouts of the ninja below.

"It's the yondaime he will save us" was the most popular shout

It was true to, the yondaime had arrived aboard his summon gamabunta.

"Everyone pull back I will handle this" shouted the yondaime

Luckily all the ninja followed the order and were quickly getting out of harms way.

"Thank goodness now we can finish this. Im sorry about this kurama I dont know why you are attacking but I cant let you continue" said the yondaime

"**RRROOOAARR**" was all he recieved as a response.

"Gamabunta, think you can hold him" asked the yondaime

"**I will try my best gaki**" said gamabunta

Gamabunta then rushed the kurama and grappled his head in one arm and his tails in the other.

"Good now I can begin" said the yondaim going through a long string of hand seals.

"Shiki fuin, seal" he said as the ghostly image of the shinigami appeared behind him.

The shinigami looked around for a few seconds before realizing what was happening.

"Minato namikaze, why have you summoned me" he asked in a neutral tone

"Shinigami-sama, I beg you take my soul to seal kurama into my son" pleaded minato

The shinigami looked to the child and soon recognized him to be the chosen one.

"Minato namikaze I shall grant your wish but your child will not be holding the demon known as kurama. Kurama will be used to reawaken the essence of the ten tails residing in the moon, then it will be sealed into your son for he will need all the help he can get for what is to come. He will also recieve my blessing in the form a sword called a zanpakuto, this sword will hold the soul of one of the most powerful beings to ever walk this world." spoke the shinigami

"What is this thing that is to come" asked minato desperately

"That is no longer your concern" was all the shinigami said before he took minatos soul and restored the essence of the ten tails then sealed it into naruto

"Now listen young one no matter what is told to you by this blade dont fall to its temptation, and maybe if you impress me. I will give you something else" said the shinigami in a very friendly tone

Naruto just stared at him blankly before giggling and nodding.

The shinigami smiled at the scene before he disappeared.

Soon the previous hokage, hiruzen sarutobi made the scene. What he saw upon making the scene depressed him greatly.

Letting out a lone tear before picking up the child and left to complete the final wish of their strongest hokage.

**Council room**

There was nothing but loud shouting between the civilian and shinobi councils.

That was the image that hiruzen walked into.

All the arguing stopped when a huge flood of killing intent hit everyone.

Even hiruzen was a little shocked at what was happening.

Everyone looked at the bundle in the hokage's hands where the killing intent was coming from.

Everyone stood there wondering how an infant was producing that much killing intent.

Baby naruto's mind/soulscape

_"_Why did the shinigami bond me to this child as a partner." was the musings of the spirit inside naruto

"Well if he is going to be my partner he is going to have to know how to intimidate, win, and suceed at everything" said the spirit to itself

Soon the spirit went walking through the tunnels of naruto's mind until he came across the part where information was stored.

"Kid, consider this my first gift to you to comemorate my freedom from the shinigami" said the voice transferring some its knowledge to the child.

Outside mind/soulscape

Everyone was now seated and discussing thinngs.

"Everyone enough, I have an announcement to make. The yondaime did not kill the kyuubi" hiruzen said gaining gasps from most of the council

"Instead he sealed it into this child, his final wish was for him to be seen as a hero for holding back the beast." said hiruzen before the civilian council exploded into anger

"Hokage-sama, we should kill the beast while it is weakened" said one

"Get rid of it before it regains its power" said another

"Its for the good of the village" said the last

"ENOUGH, this child will not be harmed. I am now making this childs jinchuriki status an S-ranked secret, anyone who speaks about his condition will be executed" said hiruzen angrily

Thats when the shinobi council started getting ideas.

"Hokage-sama for the protection of the child I would think it wise for one the ninja clans to adopt him" said fugaku uchiha

People felt killing intent again and lookede to the bundle to see little naruto glaring at fugaku.

"Apparently he doesnt like you" said tsume

Fugaku was mad, this child dare stand up to him.

"Child you are far too young to be glaring at me" said fugaku

Fugaku the focused the patented uchiha glare, mach; you dare challenge me.

Naruto returned the glare with a mach; I am better than you.

Fugaku countered with mach; know your place.

Then naruto finished with a mach; you are nothing to me. While flooding the room with killing intent.

Fugaku couldnt take it and broke eye contact defeatedly.

"It seems a rival has appeared" said hiashi with humor in his voice

Everyone on the shinobi council laughed.

Fugaku just sat there fuming and thinking of how he could get revenge on naruto for embarassing him.

"Now that you two are done playing, I have decided that no clan shall adopt him. He will live with me until he is able to be put in the orphanage" said hiruzen with finality

So ended the council meeting

**6 years later**

It has been six years since the incident in the council room, and two years since naruto had been put inside an apartment.

Right now young naruto was sitting by the lake that he used to hide from mobs.

For as long as naruto could remember he had been chased down and beaten by mobs. It wasnt until two years ago when he found this lake, did the beatings stop.

A shame that naruto was no longer safe.

Naruto was sitting at the lake staring into its depth quietly, until he heard something rustling in the trees.

When he looked back to see what it was all he saw was the but of kunai heading straight for his head, then all he knew was darkness.

When he awoke he was tied to a pyre, he tried to get loose but it was for not.

He started looking around for someone to help.

Thats when he noticed the civilians and shinobi surounding him.

When he realized the situation he was in, unimaginable fear gripped his heart.

Then the leader started talking.

"Today we will finally be rid of this blight upon our village and be seen as heroes for killing the demon" said the leader

"After all the years, of this demon walking around mocking us. We finally get revenge, not just for ourselves but for our loved ones as well" she continued

After that she started pouring gasoline all over naruto.

"Now let us begin the celebration, if you would do the honors" she said to a few shinobi that walked up.

They all started going through handseals, then released a volley of fireballs.

The moment they made contact with naruto he let out a horrible scream that would haunt many.

**Council chambers**

Hiruzen yawned tiredly, he had been sitting in this council meeting called by the civilian council for about four hours.

He couldnt help the feeling of something being wrong that entered his mind.

He began going over the many things that were going on today, it wasnt until a few minutes later that he realized what was wrong.

He began releasing an insanely large amount of killing intent.

"Why are we here" asked hiruzen in a cold voice

"I was told that there was something important that needed to be discussed, but so far all I have hard are things that could wait until the next _scheduled_ meeting" hiruzen said increasing his killing intent.

"So now I ask again why are we HERE" he said showing his ire in the last part

The civilian council started getting nervous, but it wasnt long until hiruzens penetrating gaze broke one of them.

"Its too late, that demon will die and there is nothing you can do to save it" said the civilian member.

"YOU FOOLS, you have doomed us all if he dies" said hiruzen making haste for the door.

"Anbu no one leaves this room. As for the civilians, you will be executed for treason" said the hokage leaving.

Hiruzen opened the doors and heard an un earthly wail, subconsciously he noted that that there must have been a silencing seal on the door to keep them from haring naruto.

Right before hiruzen was about to body flicker to the area, the screaming stopped.

Right before an unsurmountable amount of terror crashed down onto him.

**With naruto**

Narutos mind/soulscape

"So we finall meet, partner" said a voice

"Who are you" said a scared and whimpering naruto

"Cut the crap kid, I know your faking" said the voice amused

Naruto's whole demeanor changed, his eyes that were filled with a kind light in them suddenly gained an amused and calm look.

"So like I said who are you and how did you know I was faking" asked naruto in a bored tone

"I was the one who gave you that knowledge you have" said the voice

"Why" was the instant reply it recieved

"It was my gift to you since we are partners now" said the voice with a sadistic tone

"Oh really then where were you during those beatings" asked naruto with some curiosity in his tone

"Why didnt you didnt you stop them" countered th voice

"True, but what about now. I cant exactly help myself this time" said naruto

"I can help you, but only if you can hear my name"said the voice

"Well then speak up, what is it" said naruto a bit impatiently

"I am NIGHTMARE" said nightmare in his deep voice

"Now was that so hard" said naruto before leaving

Outside mind/soulscape

Naruto awoke to pain but that soon ended when he called out.

"Blood, darkness. Come unto me, NIGHTMARE" he yelled

A surge of power put out the fire and naruto came walking out.

The people around him started screaming in fear of how he looked.

His face was melted to the bone in some places, his arms and legs no longer held skin his chest cavity was partially open.

Naruto started to hear a voice in his head.

"Kill them retrieve their souls, they will restore you and increase your power" he heard nightmare speak in his head.

Naruto looked down and saw a wicked looking katana.

On the front it was a blade that seemed to cut the air around it.

The back was seraded like a saw, it looked like it could cleave through anything.

"Hmm so you see the product of your actions and you turn away in fear, pathetic. I am a child yet you fear me, I am near death and you fear me. You are all useles so I shall make use of you, so BRING ME YOUR SOULS" naruto yelled charging to anyone that was near him.

The first few never saw it coming , and as he absorbed the souls his flesh started to reform.

Seeing this brought even more fear to the crowd.

Naruto shot off even faster slashing through people gaining more power with every soul taken.

This went on until only the shinobi were left.

Now after all the souls naruto had absorbed he was fully restored the only difference was his hair was now so dark it seemed to absorb the light around it.

The shinobi meanwhile were terrified of what they were seeing. They couldnt believe it, the demon brat was fighting back and he was healing.

Naruto suddenly turned to them and let a blood thirsty grin make its way to his face.

"Now its your turn turn" he said before lunging at the chunin and genin.

They tried to run but they couldnt get away fast enough they were slaughtered and their souls absorbed.

Hiruzen saw the last bit of the slaughter and was clearly shocked.

"Naruto what have you done" asked hiruzen walking into the clearing

Naruto turns to him, now without his blood thirsty grin.

"What do you mean, it was all in self nearly burned me to death" said naruto in a serious tone.

Hiruzen just looked on with a steely gaze.

"Naruto I saw what you did to the last of them, that was not self defense that was a massacre. Those people were shaking in fear of what you had done to the rest of these people, that was not self defense that was revenge" said hiruzen in a hardened voice

"If thats the case whats next then, are you going to send me to prison. If so you better take me yourself or your going to lose more shinobi then what you did." said naruto in a way you could tell he was mocking hiruzen

"No, Im afraid that you will have to settle with anbu and jounin. Now drop your weapon so we can take you to prison" said hiruzen

"It wont matter, it will just appear by my side no matter what" Naruto told hiruzen

"Do it anyways" said hiruzen switching to kami no shinobi mode.

Naruto dropped the weapon and it stayed there.

Anbu and jounin surrounded naruto and the sword.

One anbu tried to pick up the sword but his soul was soon absorbed by nightmare.

"Oh my, I just got a lightning affinity and and earth affinity" said naruto happily

"Naruto what did you just do" demanded hiruzen

"I didnt do anything that is the power of my zanpakuto" said naruto

"What is a zanpakuto" asked hiruzen this time curious

"It is the blade made from a piece of my soul, a gift to me from the shinigami when he sealed the nine tails in me" said naruto with a mocking grin

"How did you find out about the nine tails insideof you" asked hiruzen carfully

"Nightmare told me about all of this, after all he is my partner" said naruto

"Why couldnt my anbu pick up the blade" asked hiruzen

"Because it is a piece of my soul and only I can hold it without experiencing the soul drain effect" naruto told them with a shit eating grin.

Hiruzen contemplated his options in this situation when he had one more question that came to mind.

"You said you gained new affinities after your sword absorbed my anbu, why" hiruzen asked

"I gain the knowledge and skills of the person my sword absorbs" said naruto grinning mischieviously.

Hiruzen couldnt believe what he just heard, such an ability would be worshipped in the shinobi world.

"Does that include kekkai genkai" hiruzen started asking schemingly

"Some" said naruto

"Can you elaborate then" asked hiruzen

"I could but Im not gonna" naruto said chuckling

"Then pick up your blade and let my anbu escort you to get you set up for Blood Stone Prison"said hiruzen

All the shinobi in attendance just stared at their hokage in shock.

Blood Stone prison is only for the most dangerous of shinobi and samurai criminals.

"Sir are you sure that is a wise decision" asked one anbu

"Do it" was all hiruzen said before he went to the council room.

**Council room**

Hiruzen entered the council room smirking the whole way to his seat.

Once he was seated he cleared his throat.

"Naruto uzumaki has been arrested and will soon be sent to Blood Stone prison for the murder and massacre of thirty civilians and the slaughter of ten genin, six chunin. His sword will also be going for the murder of one anbu" He said loudly and clearly waiting for what he said to sink in.

First it was the shinobi council that caught what he said.

"Hokage-sama what do you mean his sword killed an anbu" asked shibi aburame

"Exactly that the sword itself killed the anbu" said hiruzen in a serious voice

"Hiruzen how did the sword kill the anbu" asked danzo

"The anbu picked up the blade and it absorbed the anbu's soul giving naruto uzumaki his affinities, knowledge and skill." said hiruzen

"Why are sending him away then such an ability would be useful to the village" asked danzo

"I have my reasons, now I bring this meeting to a close" said hiruzen before leaving.

**With naruto**

Mind/soulscape

"Why did you reveal all that information to the oldman" asked nightmare curiously

"If you think about it I didnt give away that much information compared to what I know" replied naruto casually

This got nightmare's attention.

"What do you mean" asked nightmare curiously

"Our dear friend the shinigami left me a few more gifts" said naruto in a superior tone

"What are these gifts" asked nightmare even more interested

"He left me the ten tails not the nine tails, and the ability to sense people by their souls." said naruto smirking

Now nightmare decided to share something with naruto

"He also made it to where for every soul you absorb yours becomes stronger, also every time you absorb people with the same affinties as you they will become stronger, and finally he left you with a few of his personal techniques and might as well tell you if you do something he approves of he might give you another gift" said nightmare amusedly

"Why didnt you tell me this to begin with" asked naruto annoyed

"Why didnt you tell me about the ten tails" asked nightmare in an amused tone

"Fair enough" said naruto concedingly

"So you know what this Blood Stone prison is" asked nightmare

"Yeah, I think its where the most wanted and dangerous shinobi from every nation" said naruto

Nightmare got thinking

"Now what would you have to do to get sent there" asked nightmare schemingly

"You know steal jutsu from a villages sacred scroll, kill your kage, or be too dangerous for the nations comfort" said naruto

"So thats what the old kage is up to" said nightmare

"What do you mean" asked naruto

"Think about it why would he send you a small child to a prison full of hardened criminals, a child that has a sword that only he can move that absorbs the souls and knowledge of any who are killed or try to take said sword" asked nightmare rhetorically

"I get what your saying, well if he wants me to absorb as many people as possible I better do something that willmake him keep us there for a long time" naruto said schemingly

"Oh I couldnt agree more partner" said nightmare chuckling

Outside mind/soulscape

Naruto awoke to find himself in a room all alone, he couldnt help the smirk that made its way to his face.

_"Hey focus some of your spirit energy into my blade and slash with all your might" said a very familiar voice_

"Nightmare how are you speaking to me" asked naruto curiously

_"Dont worry about that right now, just do as I say" said nightmare_

Naruto just pouted before doing as nightmare asked.

Naruto swung nightmare and as he did a giant spectral blade encompassed the sword as it sliced through the walls.

Now with his temporary freedom available he walked through the rubble and went to the trade district of the village.

Trade district

Once there he began the slaughter with a few smiths then went on to tailors, armorers, hunters, and so forth until he felt he had enough knowledge on these trades to perform them later.

Naruto felt shinobi coming and quicklymade his escape to the shinobi section of the village.

Shinobi District

Naruto already had a plan making a hand sign he created a few dozen clones of himself.

"Okay Im actually surprised the jutsu worked. Okay all of you start breaking into all the shinobi shops you can find and start sealing anything we may need into sealing scolls. Ecxept you I need you to put a sealing tattoo on the last place anyone would look." said naruto schemingly

30 minutes later

The narutoclones had brought everything and naruto had sealed everything into his sealing tattoo.

It was actually just after this that hiruzen arrived to get naruto.

"Naruto why did you do all of this" asked hiruzen

"So you have a reason to keep me at the prison longer, I will need to be there a while if your plan is to work" naruto said with a foxy smile

On the outside hiruzen was upset but inside he was proud of naruto for giving up years of his life and putting himself in danger to follow his plan, that didnt stop him from being upse about all the deaths that had occurred that night.

"Anbu contact Blood Stone prison, tell them they will have a new inmate by tomorrow." said hiruzen before taking naruto to his office.

**Hokage office**

"Naruto now that you some what know my plan I will be making this a S-ranked mission and you will be compensated as such" said hiruzen

"Hey old man, how about I make this cheaprer for you. Let me pick two jutsu from the sacred scroll" offered naruto

"What two jutsu could you possibly want from that" asked hiruzen suspiciously

"I dont know" naruto deadpanned

Hiruzen sweatdropped remembering that naruto had only second hand knowledge about the scroll.

"Right, mmhmm I suppose I could let you seeingas youre already doing a mission of great importance to the village and besides I could say you stole the scroll" said hiruzen

Hiruzen then retrieved the scroll and handed it to naruto carefully.

Naruto started speed reading through all the jutsu never noticing the change in his eyes that was copying down all the jutsu he saw.

Naruto spent a few moments looking for a jutsu he would like it wasn't long after until he cameto the first one he wanted.

The sacred ninja art soul drain, a jutsu created by the yamanaka during the clan wars. This jutsu allows the user to absorb the soul of the victim gaining the ability to use their knowledge and skills almost instinctively.

Risks include insanity, bloodlust, and never ending hunger for power.

Naruto couldnt believe the coincidence of finding such a jutsu, even better it had two hand signs.

Hiruzen seeing that naruto had picked one of the jutsu he wanted already decidedto help him out with the second.

"Naruto how would you like to learn a jutsu that lets you brek any seal."Hirzen asked setting up another part to his scheme

"Sure old man" naruto said getting some what excited

Hiruzen then handed naruto a scroll with swirl on it

"Naruto this is from your mothers clan, they were famous for their unmatchable knowledge in seals. I give this to you because it will help you with where you are going" With that hiruzen had anbu start escorting naruto to Blood Stone prison.

**So hey thought this was an awesome idea tell me if you agree.**


	2. Chapter 2

Immortal Born

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except this story

Naruto had been walking for hours now and had already mastered his new jutsu to the point he could use them without handseals. He was just bored now and he couldnt convince any of his escorts to shake hands with him.

"Are we there yet" naruto whined

"No" an anbu said

"Hey bear you got to admit its kinda funny how this kid goes from cold killer to whiny brat" said the anbu wearing a coyote mask

"I suppose so" replied the bear masked anbu

"Hey why wont any of you shake my hand" asked naruto finally

"Hokage-sama told us you have an ability that can absorb a persons soul using your hands" said a rabbit masked anbu.

"Your a girl" said naruto shocked

"Yes how did could you tell" asked the rabbit anbu equally shocked

"Your voice was slightly higher than the other two anbus" naruto informed letting go of his shock

"Are we there yet" naruto asked again

"Yes" said the dog anbu

"Really" said naruto hopefully

"No, I lied" said the dog anbu

"About what" asked naruto trying toget under the anbu's skin

"The prison" the anbu said

"What prison" naruto asked again feigning ignorance

"That prison" said the anbu pointing to a large building in the distance

"Hmm think the warden is compensating" naruto said

The anbu chuckled at this.

Wardens orientation

"Hello prisoners I am Mui, I will be your warden here until you are released. Now I am sure that you are all wondering what those marks on your chest do. I will tell you, those marks seal up your chakra to a civilian level and if you try to escape it will burn you, if I make this sign it will burn you, if you try to use chakra it will once again burn you" said mui

Naruto raised his hand and mui turned to him

"What is it that you want child" asked mui annoyed

"Why has my sword been left with me" asked naruto feigning ignorance once again

"Your kage has already informed me that it will absorb anyone soul that grabs it other than you" said mui annoyed still

"Can I go to my cell now" naruto asked

"Excellent idea, all of you line up and these guards will escort you to your cells" said mui in a some what better mood

Naruto was marched into cell that had two other occupents, but that didnt last long.

After naruto had disposed of his old cell mates, he began using his chakra to break the seal that was placed upon him by the warden. It took the rest of that day and the better part of the night to break it but it was finally done.

Afterbreaking free of the seal naruto immediately started cloaking his chakra signature.

Naruto began unsealing all the things his clones had sealed up and was actually impressed with what all he had.

His supplies came out to a few hundred shuriken, three hundred or so kunai, senbon, explosive tags, flash bombs, smoke screen, poison mist bombs, sealing supplies, swords, chain sickles, staffs, gunbei, and some minor jutsu of various kinds, and finally chakra paper.

Naruto couldnt help but whistle at what all his clones had gotten him, naruto then sealed up everything but the chakra paper.

Naruto started flowing chakra through the paper, the thing split down the middle before it crumpled up , became wet, turned to soil, and finally super heated.

Naruto smiled and couldnt keep the smirk off his face.

Naruto waited until the guards came and got him before the guards could grab a hold of naruto he slashed through them, and started looking for victims.

2 weeks later

It had taken naruto two weeks to slaughter almost everyone in the prison and with each kill his speed, strength, skills, and knowledge grew.

The only reason he wasnt trying to master these abilities was because of mui, he was the only person who had survived the massacre but even now he was becoming exhausted after battling for three days consecutively.

Naruto looked a little winded but what would expect from the jinchuriki of the ten-tails.

"Mui you should just give up, your already on your last legs" naruto said trying to find a chance to attack.

"There is no way I will be beaten by a mere child" mui exclaimed before going through hand seals

That is when naruto struck.

Mui had been exhausted to the point of where his hands had not been able to keep up their usual speed when performing hand signs.

That was why naruto struck, mui couldnt complete his technique fast enough and his soul was soon absorbed into nightmare.

Naruto soon went to the wardens personal building where he soon went to sleep so he could begin mastering his abilities in the morning.

4 years of nonstop training with shadow clones

Naruto was walking to the gate because he heard something alerting him in his bedroom.

Naruto soon reached the gate and summoned shadow clones to open the gate.

Now what naruto saw had surprised him, there standing in front of him was the last person he thought he would see.

"Its been awhile huh old man" naruto said in a perfectly calm tone

Hiruzen didnt say anything just running straight towards naruto and gathering him in a teary hug

"Naruto I am so happy to see you again after so long and oh my, look at how much you've grown" said hiruzen happily

"Yeah, it has been awhile its nice to see somebody after all this time alone" said naruto in a competely calm tone

Then noticing for the first what was around him or the lack there of hiruzen spoke.

"Naruto what happened to all the people here" Hiruzen asked

"I killed and absorbed their souls" naruto said cracking a slight smile

"Naruto how long ago did you kill everyone" hiruzen asked

"I killed everyone within my first two weeks here and have been training in solitude ever since" naruto said reminiscently

"Naruto what did you eat for all this time" asked hiruzen becoming afraid of the answer

"I ate ration bars" Naruto said making a bitter face

Hiruzen sighed in relief that naruto wasnt a cannibal.

"Where did you get the ration bars" hiruzen asked curiously"

"Well the day you sent me here I had raided several shinobi stores using clones ordering them to seal up anything they think is useful, well when I first got here I started working on breaking the seal and when I did I started going over all the things my clones had taken. In the pile of things I had there were scrolls that I thought were full of techniques, well during training I got to the point where I was ready to train with what ever was inside those scrolls. Those scrolls were filled with thousands of these things and thank god they were because by the time I found them the prison was almost out of supplies" Naruto said once again reminescing

"Well naruto I have come to take you home and get you set up for graduation" said hiruzen

"Okay old man but if you put me on a team, make sure its with people who wont judge me for killing so much" said naruto

Hiruzen nodded figuring it was the least he could do for what naruto had been through all those years by himself.

"It will be done, now come on" with that they left after naruto gathered his things

Konoha

Academy team selection

"Okay everyone lets start team selections" said the sensei

"Hai iruka-sensei" responded the students

But before he could continue though he was interrupted by the door opening, but when he turned to look at who was entering iruka became scared for his life.

"The demonic butcher" was all iruka said before the civilian kids and some of the minor clan heirs started panicking.

"SILENCE" was naruto's response to the chaos.

Then just like that everyone was silent.

"Now you, chunin I have a note from the hokage authorizing me to graduate without taking the test" naruto said before going to desk to sit by himself

Iruka looked at the note and nervously continued, calling out the teams until he got to team eight where he took a momentary pause.

"Team eight is Hinata hyuga, Shina aburame, and Naruto uzumaki. Under jounin sensei Kurenai yuuhei and assisstant sensei Anko mitarashi." iruka announced

Naruto looked around to see who his team mates were only to find a bug landing on his hand, smiling a little bit he pulled out a thermos with some sweet lemonade in it and put a tiny drop on the desk he was sitting at and sat the bug next to it.

"Oh the things you would say if I could understand you" naruto mused with his calm aura all around him

He never noticed the quirked eyebrow of the heiress of the aburame clan staring at him in amazement.

Naruto pet the bug after it was done with its drink before it flew off.

While all this was happening iruka had finished calling out teams.

Soon the sensei's started picking up their teams.

"Team eight follow me" said a dark haired woman with red eyes

Naruto got up and started following her to where ever it is they were going.

Training ground eight

"Okay now that we are here lets inroduce ourselves, I'll go first. My name is kurenai yuuhei, I like training, my precious people, and hanging with my friends. I dislike traitors, perverts, sexists,and needless killing. My hobbies I dont feel like telling you. My dream for the future is to have a family. Now next hinata" said kurenai

"I am hinata hyuga. I like my family, friends, and cinamon buns. My dislikes are the caged bird seal, kumogakure, and perverts. My hobbies include playing with my sister, gardening, and making medicine. My dream for the future is to be a great medic" said hinata happily

"Alright next shina" said kurenai

"My name is shina aburame. I like bugs, my clan, and maybe a certain boy. My dislikes are those who kill bugs for no reason, bug spray, water and fire jutsu, and finally judgemental people. My hobbies include researching new species of bugs, practicing my clans jutsu, and training with my hive. My dream for the future is to be a great clan head." said shina

"Alright your last naruto" said kurenai

"Im afraid I have to refuse that offer, I am a ninja and ninja's dont go around giving away information on theirselves. Not even the old man has that much info on me, not to mention the fact that you hate needless killing. Well hate I have to tell you I kill needlessly alot. My final reason is that I dont trust you two yet because my biggest offenders were from the clans and shinobi forces, shina I can somewhat trust based on her clans quality of following logic and her clan was the only one that didn't try to kill me." naruto said calmly

The whole group just stared at naruto before kurenai said something.

"Why did you kill all those people" asked kurenai

"I felt like it, and I like killing people especially the skilled ones" naruto said without a hint of regret

Kurenai became filled with anger after hearing that, and thought about striking him.

"How many others have you killed" asked kurenai

"Every living thing in Blood Stone prison where I have lived ever since I left konoha, and some villagers, and any one that came to Blood Stone prison" said naruto casually

"Actually now that I think about it I think kumo put me in the bingo book" He continued

"Earlier when I sent my bug to learn about you why didn't you kill it" shina said finally

"Bugs and animals, discluding the inuzuka dogs, have never done anything to me" Naruto said with a small smile

"Then what I have planned shouldnt be a problem. You said you have just returned to konoha today, would you happen to have a place to stay at yet"shina asked with a blush hidden by her over cloak

"I do not" naruto said neutrally

"Then would you like stay at my compound in one of our guest houses" shina asked

"I would appreciate that greatly in return I can give your clan the techniques of its counterpart from iwa" naruto said gaining a shocked look from everyone present.

"How did you get a hold of these techniques" shina asked curiously

"That is a secret" naruto said a little playfully

"Very well I will speak with my father about this, so follow me after the team meeting" shina said

"Now that you two are done, I think I found your entry in the bingo book" said kurenai handing the book to naruto

"Ineresting at least they gave me a better name than "The demonic butcher" they make me sound like a monster though" said naruto showing his team

Naruto Uzumaki

Monikers: Nightmare of Konoha, Soul stealer, Shinigami no Shinobi.

Jutsu: B

Hand speed: A

Taijutsu:?

Kenjutsu: S

Speed: A

Fuinjutsu: ?

Battoujutsu: B

Shurikenjutsu: B

ALL AROUND DANGER LEVEL = High B to Low A

Description

Naruto uzumaki was first discovered when he started slaughtering anyone that arrived at Blood Stone Prison. It was later discovered that he had annhilated everyone inside the prison and had some how absorbed their knowledge and abilities. When trying to gather information on him it was discovered he had an odd sensor ability. He is able to sense people even when they have suppressed their chakra down to nearly untraceable levels but naruto has found almost every one that has been sent to kill him. His ability to absorb the knowledge and skills of those he kills is his most dangerous ability, its close second is an odd doujutsu that appeared during one of his confrontations.

Do not engage unless you are at Jounin level skill or have a large squad to back you up.

"Naruto-san it says here that you have a doujutsu would you mind showing us" asked hinata

"If I did show you then your clan would have you trying to jump my bone quicker then a whore in heat" naruto said

"My clan is not that bad" hinata said defensively

"No" was naruto's final response

"We wont be having a team work test okay so we are officially team eight so you are all dismissed so meet up tomorrow here to meet your other sensei and then begin missions" said kurenai before using a body flicker

Shina turned to naruto and motioned for him to follow.

Aburame compound

Naruto and shina had just entered the clan compound when they ran into shibi aburame.

"Shina who is this boy behind you" shibi asked even though he knew who it was.

"He is my new team mate and he was in need of a homeso I offered one of our guest houses, in return he has offered the techniques of our clans counerpart in iwa" said shina hoping naruto could stay

Shibi almot lost control for a second upon hearing his daughter taking such an interest in a by and besides that this boy had the techniques of his clans greatest rival and was willing togive them up.

"He may stay but no dating without my consent" shibi stated

"Yes father" shina stated with blush

"Yes father" said naruto jokingly

Shibi paused for a second in mid stride before he continued

Shina turned towards naruto with a heavy blush on her face.

"Let me show you to the guest house." said shina

"Alright" naruto said in his regular calm tone

"Naruto-san, something that has been bothering me for a while" said shina walking rather closely to naruto

"Yes" asked naruto

"You seem to be unusually calm, not that its a bad thing but the only people that stay as calm as you are my clan and the hyuga. I was just wondering why" shina asked innocently

Naruto sighed and thought about it for a few moments.

"Its because of my power" naruto said simply

"What do you mean your power" shina said slightly interested

"During my time at prison I had trained so much that my power and abilities had become strong enough to effect my surroundings, so I sealed some of it away while the rest is kept in line by me staying calm" naruto said in his usual calm voice

Shina was for her part shocked that someone could have that much power.

"What would happen if you unleashed all of it" shina asked very interested

"I dont know I have had to seal my power up three time after the first to control my power once it reached that point again, so its something I wouldn' want to unleashe unless I had complete control of it" said naruto

Shina nodded in response and let it be for now as they continued their walk in silence.

They reached the guest house that naruto would be staying in.

"Naruto-san if you need someone to talk to you can always come to me, it cant be good for you to keep all those emotions bottled up" shina said hypocritically

Naruto merely chuckled and nodded his head.

After naruto went in shina stood there for a few more seconds.

"I mean it naruto... kun" with that said shina left

Thats the end folks things are getting interesting in my opinion but you know what giveme yours too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortal born**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the story**

It had been a few weeks since teams were assembled and started doing missions.

Naruto was severely disappointed with what was considered a mission worthy of a ninja's attention.

How could gardening, taking out trash, cleaning someone's home, or chasing that damn cat be considered a mission. These were just chores that were offered by lazy ass villagers.

Other than being upset about the missions naruto had began wondering what happened to nightmare.

He hadn't heard from the ancient warrior in a long time, looking to his waist naruto nudged the sword.

"**The hell do you want**" asked nightmare

"Just wondering if you were still there" said naruto

"**Of course I am I have just been tinkering around in your combined mind/soulscape seeing if I could give you some other edge**" said nightmare kindly

"What do you mean, I thought you said you had plenty of things to teach me" asked naruto curiously

"**I can teach you to wield many weapons but the problem is you would have to find one with some kind of sentience so I could absorb it and gain the ability to become that weapon**" said nightmare in a tone that told naruto he was done talking for now.

"Get some rest at least nightmare" naruto said before he continued to his teams training ground.

Training ground eight

Naruto had just arrived to see three other teams there besides his.

Walking to his sensei he decided to find out why.

"Sensei why are there other teams here" naruto asked a bit disgruntled by the other people

His disgruntlement showed when the wind picked up slightly before naruto gained back his calm aura.

"Well Im going to be completely honest with you, Asuma made a bet with me that his team could beat my team then gai heard this and entered his team and kakashi did it because he didnt feel like training them today" kurenai said

"Then who do I kill first" naruto asked drawing his sword

Kurenai immediately panicked remembering that these were mostly clan heirs and naruto did not like the clans other than the aburames.

"NO, no, you can't kill them. You can stomp them into the ground though" kurenai said trying to ease the situation.

"Fine then they will be spared but I will break their pride, their honor, and their bodies" naruto said sheathing his sword

"No, just their pride and honor" kurenai said sweatdropping slightly, over the weeks kurenai has gradually become used to his semi-dark antics

Naruto just looked at her and nodded before walking off.

Kurenai on the other hand sighed in relief.

Soon enough the rules were explained.

"Okay let me explain how this is going to work. This a survival ono on one tournament, in other words if you lose your out if you win you deep fighting until you lose. Are their any questions" asked asuma

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes" asuma asked

"Whats in it for the winner" naruto asked casually

"What ever you want" asked asuma thinking it would be nothing

"Okay, will fight then" naruto said pleased with the reward

"Okay then with that settled let the matches begin, First match sasuki uchiha vs Naruto uzumaki. Begin" asuma said throwing his hand down.

The battle began and sasuki tried to go through handseal but she couldnt finish the first before she was knocked out cold.

"I believe that it is my win" said naruto casually

The genin were shocked at how easily their rookie of the year was handled like she was nothing.

The jounin sensei except for kurenai were shocked at the speed he had just shown.

Asuma coming out of his stupor first called the match.

"Winner naruto, now will neji hyuuga step onto the field" said asuma

When her name was called neji made her way to the field.

"Now begin" asuma said stepping back

Neji activated her byakugan but could barely keep track of naruto.

Then neji saw nothing as she was hit in the blind spot of the byakugan and she too fell.

"Right, naruto wins. Now will kira inuzuka please step onto the field" asuma said

Hearing name kurenaibegan to panic

"Asuma I think you should not let naruto fight kira he has a grudge against the inuzuka more so than the other clans" kurenai said trying to stop the beating that was about to occur

"Oh, you see that your sensei is trying to keep you from being defeated by me. So what are you going to do are you going to do" asked kira with bravado

"You have sealed your fate inuzuka" naruto said

"Then let the match begin" asuma said dropping his hand

Kira tossed a pill to akamaru and he began to change.

Kira was going to order akamaru to join her in a twin gatsuuga but her words dyed in her throat as a powerful presence mad it self known.

Everyone turned to naruto and began fearing for the young inuzuka's life.

Naruto felt his power flood his body and felt the wind picking up around him heavily as the earth cracked and lightning started crackle in the sky.

"Sacred nightmare art: reminiscent dream" was all naruto said before his mighty genutsu took hold of kira.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" was all that was heard from kira

The jounin instantly reacted and tried dispelling the genjutsu but they were incapable of stopping it.

Realizing this they went to disable naruto but he turned to them and sent them away like they were nothing and when they looked up they recievedthe biggest scare of their life.

They were staring into the legendary eyes of the sage. Glaring at them were two dark azure eyes with four concentric rings and nine tomoe in each eye.

"You didnt call the match so it will continue" said naruto as his eyes deactivated and the power started to drop

Kira fell to the ground shortly after but started getting up with tears in her eyes.

"Did that really happen to you" she asked terrified of the answer

"Yes, all of the clans except the aburame helped in that instance of my torture" naruto said before charging in with speed greater than the other times he had fought with the genin.

"I win" he said as kira fell to the ground

"Right, I think thats enough sparring for today. Everyone go home except for naruto, you will be coming with us to the council chambers." said kakashi in seriousness

"No" was all naruto said before turning around and sarted walking off

"That was an order genin" kakashi said starting to get angrier at his sensei's son

"This is my response to that, Fuck you jounin, or should I say student of my father" naruto said leaving kakashi gaping and anger forgotten

The other jounin went wide eyed at naruto's claim/

Gai being the only other person that knew of naruto's heritage due to being close to kakashi acted on his chance and chopped naruto in the back of the neck.

**Council chambers**

When naruto awoke he was pissed.

They dare attack him again after all this time.

Naruto started looking for gai to get revenge and that was when realized that he was in the council chambers.

"Good, now that you are awake we can begin this meeting" said hiruzen

"Really why have I been called here" asked naruto playing ignorant

"You have shown a doujusu thought to be a myth in the ninja world, you have the legendary rinnegan." said hiruzen gaining gasps from the rest of the council.

"Hokage-sama are you sure about this" asked hiashi thinking of ways to get the blonde to forgive his clan and join it possibly

"Naruto why don you show them yourself" said hiruzen

"So be it but for that to happen I have to unleash some of my power" said naruto

"That is fine its not like it would effect us" said the nara clan head

Naruto just glared.

Naruto unleashed the power he didnt have sealed and the council sweat slightly.

The amount of chakra he had was enough to frighten them but they could almost feel his hatred for them when he unleashed his power.

Naruto looked up with pure hate at the council.

The council couldnt help but flinch under the gaze of the boy, it was so much worse because of his eyes.

"Hiruzen I would like this boy to be studied" said danzo

"Not happening, this is a clan bloodline and to do that would be going against the charter of konoha" said naruto back to his calm self but you could still feel his hate permeating the room.

"Oh really and what clan are you from" asked danzo

"Actually Im the heir to two clans, but I will tell you only one of them. I am Naruto UZUMAKI, heir and prince of the uzumaki clan and here to claim my birthright" naruto said dropping the biggest bomb on the council since kushina's pregnancy

The clan heads started to fell shame after they thought back to what they had done to the boy as he was growing up, the worst off though was tsume inuzuka.

Her clan were some of the greatest offendors of attacking naruto, she was an extremely close friend with kushina and now that she thought about how the boy used to act and how he looked they couldnt help but fell the regret that came from assaulting her legacy.

"Now if that is all, I would like to get back to the aburame compound before mrs. aburame finishes making dinner" said naruto gaining looks from many people.

Shibi was on the recieving end of looks of confusion.

"I made a deal with him, that he could stay with my clan in return for givingus the techniques of my clans counterpart in iwa" said shibi

"Interesting do you know any other opposing village or clan secrets" asked danzo withthe clan heads looking interested.

"Yes, in the prison there was at least one clan member from every clan in every village. My favorite victims were the ones that had copied their villages sacred scroll" said naruto reminescently

"Then you will hand them over to us so we can make uuse of that knowledge" said danzo greedily

"No, because I stole them it now becomes my clans secret" said naruto using the knowledge he gained from the politicians he killed

"That is true only he can decide if he will give away those secrets" said hiruzen

"The best part is that I know things that would make each of your clans stronger, but the only clan I would ever help would be the aburame" said naruto with happiness added to his calmness

"We are comrades and should work together to strengthen the village" said one of the lesser clan heads trying to get naruto to share his knowledge

"Didn't seem that way when you were all using me as a whipping boy, but you know what it was always funny to me." said naruto chuckling

"Why was it funny" asked hiruzen concerned for narutos mental health

"Because I could have fought off most of my attacks and killed them but they always thought they were superior" said naruto chuckling still

This was bad though as the earth started to shake to and the wind picked up and started hoeling loudly as thunder grumbled loudly and it began to rain slightly.

"Now if you excuse me I really would like to go and enjoy mrs. aburames home cooking." said naruto still chuckling slightly

Naruto didnt even wait for a response and body flickered out of the council chambers.

"Aburame-dono I would like request permission to attend dinner at your home tonight" said hiashi

After that shibi started getting the same request from many others.

"It can be done but I must ask that you do not bother naruto-san unless he actively seeks to speak with you" said shibi in a very intimidating way as his hive started buzzing around loudly.

They all nodded at the threat.

"Then be at my compound at eight" said shibi

With naruto

After naruto had left the the council chambers he went straight to his house at the aburame compound. Where he just layed down to sleep off his frustration.

It was at this time that shina decided to visit, but when she saw how at peace he looked she couldnt bring herself to disturb him.

She sat there for a while before she decided that she was kind of tired too andlayed down next to naruto.

She layed for a few more minutes before she brought herslef closer to him and laid her head down on his shoulder and wrapped one arm over him, she then felt her eyes growing heavy and fell asleep.

Two hours later

Naruto was just waking up and felt surprisingly pleasant.

Naruto tried to get up but there was something on his face and the side of his body.

Trying to get up he used his other hand to try and move what was on his face.

So lifting his hand and grabbing the object he found it rather squishy, being ever curious he gave it a squeeze.

This gained a reaction in the form of a moan.

Hearing that naruto froze, for the first time in his life he froze.

Moving the object off the side of his body he found it wasnt a thing it was a girl, not just any girl but the one he sees as his first friend.

Blushing slightly he wakes her up.

Groggily getting up shina looks around and finds naruto saring at her. Remembering what happened before she fell asleep she blushes.

"Goodmorning naruto-kun" shina says before blushing harder

"Yes, goodmorning to you as well shina-chan" said naruto calmly

Shina hearing naruto add the"chan" suffix to her name gave her a strange feeling in her chest, she was brought frm her musings when her father walked into the house.

"Shina, naruto we will be having guests this evening for supper, so I will need you to both wear formal yukata's" said shibi perfectly aware of why his daughter seemed happier.

"Yes father" said shina excitedly

"Yes Mr. aburame" said naruto

"Naruto youknow you can call me shibi right" asked shibi

"Yes but I have to be formal for the guests that will arrive" saidnarutoo before he left to have a custom yukata made.

8:00 aburame compound

The clan heads had startedarriving with their children with them, and looking for a certain dark haired boy.

They werent the only ones looking for naruto, as shina was desperately looking for him going so far as to use her kikkaichu. Unfortunately they all returned empty handed.

Suddenly a gong sounded telling everyone it was time to eat.

Everyone arrived on time and were waiting for one person to show up.

Naruto

Just as someone was about to say something a door opened, and in walked naruto looking every bit regal as he was dangerous.

Naruto walked in and sat between sasuki and shina.

"Naruto is there any particular reason you are late" asked shibi

"No" was his simple response as he clapped his hands together with a simple prayer and began to eat.

Everyone just sat there for few minutes trying to decide to question it or just go with it before they all just let it be and mimicked narutos ealier action.

Once he was finished naruo walked out and began his trek to his house at the compound.

So deep in his thoughts that he never noticed he was being followed.

Naruto's house

Naruto had just taken the yukata top off leaving his sleevless armor on underneath when through his door burst in a group of five girls bust into his home.

"To what do I owe this dispeasure" asked naruto mildly annoyed

"I want you to give me your techniques" said sasuki glaring

"I came to apologize" said kira

"I was worried" said shina

"I was as well" said hinata

"I came for a rematch" said neji with a slight blush

"Well hate to tell you this but you cant use my techniques, as for you its fine for now, we can talk later, same to you, as for the spar I guess we can do that for a little bit" said naruto in a calm tone.

Sasuki not liking his answer ran at him but her sandle broke causing her to trip when she was in front of him.

This put them in a bad position, sasuki was on top of naruto with their lips connected and sasuki blushing heavily.

As for the on lookers.

Shina's hive was buzzing like a hornets nest.

Kira was a little bit jealous.

Neji was very mad for some reason.

Hinata was very jealous as well but couldn't understand why.

"Get off of me" said naruto menacingly

Sasuki quickly got off of him and was blushing

"I think I will have to ask you all to leave" said naruto with barely restrained annoyance

Shina nodded but did the unexpected by kissing naruto hen leaving quickly.

This action was soon copied by the other four girls.

Naruto just sighed when they left before he started working on a project he had started in prison, but he couldnt stop the thought that came to mind while he was working on it.

"They have very soft lips" he thought with a bit of a blush and smile.

**Hey ladies and gents I feel that I should explain I know putting the shinju in naruto is over powering him but there is reason to my madness so to speak. So please try to bear with it for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Immortal Born**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my story.**

Naruto had been in quite the predicament ever since that day.

He felt himself slipping back into his old self, but e couldnt let that happen unless he had control of his power or finished his project.

Naruto felt the ground start to shake, he sighed and tried reining in his frustration.

Finally getting it under control aftera few moments, he went backto work on his project.

It was whil this was happening that naruto came up with another idea.

Why not just ask the old man for some time off.

Naruto sealed up his things andstarted making his way to the hokage's office.

**Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen was speaking with kurenai about naruto's behavior lately.

"Hokage-sama, Im concerned for naruto. He hasn't been himself lately and I fear that he may quit being a shinobi" said kurenai with worry, she may have hated needless killing but the kid had grown on her.

"Kurenai you have nothing to fear, naruto will not quit being a shinobi" just as he said that he recieved a knock on his door.

"Come in" said hiruzen

Opening the door in walked naruto.

"Hello naruto what brings you to my office today" asked hiruzen kindly.

"Old man, I would like to request some time off" said naruto professionaly

Hiruzen and kurenai were in shock.

Hiruzen because he feared kurenai was right, and kurenai because she felt that she was partially the cause.

"Why would you need time off, you just started" said hiruzen trying to ru some damage control and maybe dissuade naruto.

"I need to get control over all of my power" naruto said

"Naruto you already have excellent controlover your power" said hiruzen not understanding why naruto wanted to get better control of his power.

"No I dont I have almost all my true power sealed away as not to harm the things around me" explained naruto

Hiruzen sat there shocked for awhile.

"What do you mean you have almost all of your true power sealed" demanded hiruzen

"Just that, I have almost all of my true power sealed away because I cant control it"said naruto

"Naruto why didnt you say something before now" asked kurenai

"Back then I could keep my self under control, now though my old self is starting to awaken and I am fighting a losing battle" said naruto with a hint of sadness

"Naruto I will grant you some time off" said hiruzen tiredly

"But I want you back on duty for the exams, I will take you to a special place that hasn't been used since the shodaime. It will be your training area until then" said hiruzen resignition

"Hokage-sama before he leaves I would like to request a C-rank mission" said kurenai hastily

"Why is that kurenai" asked hiruzen

"Just to better their teamwork a littleand give them time to say goodbye" kurenai said calmly

"Fine, Team seven is in need of reenforcements. Be ready to leave in a few minutes" said hiruzen

"Do I get a say in this" naruto asked angry at kurenai

His anger was clear as the room began heating up.

"Im sorry naruto but kurenai has brought up some good points" said hiruzen

"She is lying though, she is only going try to convince me to stay on the team and not go on my leave" said naruto anger steadily rising.

Naruto realizing what was happening slowly reined in his anger until the heat was barable

Kurenai was a little surprised that she found out so easily but didnt let it deter her.

"Naruto you are going and that is final" said hiruzen steely

Naruto stared hard for a few seconds before he just turned away and walked away but not before leaving a message for them.

"If there is no one for me to kill then I will kill you kurenai, for your betrayal old man dont expect me to save you when you need it most" and with those parting words naruto was gone.

With naruto

Naruto didn'tknow why he made the threat but he theorized that his control was waring away.

Naruto just sighed before packing for his mission.

Front gate

Naruto had arrived at the gate at the designated time and just walked past his team, but shortly after he picked up the pace and was going at ninja speeds.

Seeing this the rest of team eight began running at high speeds to catch up.

Wave

Naruto and the rest of team eight had arrived at the campsite of team seven.

"Hurry up give me the reading on the situation that way I can get this done and get back to training" naruto said with impatience.

"We were attacked by the demon brothers, two C-ranked missing nin that are known to work under zabuza momochi A-ranked missing nin. After learning this we sent for back up and now here you are." said kakashi

Naruto just nodded and went to a aprt of the camp that didnt have anybody else.

Seeing kurenai walk up, kakashi decided to ask.

"Why is he a bad mood" asked kakashi

"I forced him onto this mission to convince him to stay on the team instead of taking time off to train" said kurenai

"Why" was all kakashi asked

"Because I am supposed to be his sensei and teach him, but I havent been able to help him at all. The only hope I have of being able to teach him anything is for anko to return from her mission." said kurenaiwith a feeling of failure

"Kurenai, naruto knows enough about the ninja arts to give hokage-sama a run for his money, he doesn't need a sensei, he needs to train to better control himself" said kakashi sagely

Kurenai stood there thinking before she walked away to keep her thoughts to herself.

Shina went and sat by naruto and looped arms with him.

"Naruto-kun whats wrong" asked shina worried

"Its that insufferable sensei of ours, she is hell bent on keeping me from controlling my power" said naruto disdainfully

Shina frowned at that.

"What do you mean" asked shina

"I asked for time off to control my power or at least finish my project" said naruto calmly

Shina hearing this just hugged his arma little tighter before asking.

"Would you come back to the team" shina asked worriedly

"Of course, its just I can't use my full power unless I have perfect control of it" said naruto soothingly

Shina nodded and leaned into naruto's body, naruto feeling this felt his power slip slightly at the contact, trying his best to stay in control he hugged her to him.

Twas a shame that this moment couldnt last, for soon enough sasuki, hinata, and kira had interrupted them.

"Naruto why didnt you come sit with me" asked kira

"Hey you know that you should be equally close to both of your teammates" said hinata

"You want to come and train with me" asked sasuki

"I think I need to go to sleep" said naruto rushing off

Naruto mind/soulscape

"**Naruto we got to talk**" nightmare said

"What is it" naruto asked dejectedly

"**It's the shinju, it seems that I can absorb it but I figured with your current issues conerning controllong your power that I should ask you**" said nightmare

"So you found it finally, why couldn't I have found it earlier at that time" said naruto

Flashback

"Nightmare" said naruto in a confident and amused tone

"**What is it kid**" nightmare asked

"You remember that I have the shinju in me right?" naruto asked still in a extremely amused tone.

"**Yeah what about it kid**" asked nightmare suspiciously

"I want you to absorb it so I can gain its power, I could become immortal and you wouldnt have to go back to the shinigami's stomach" said naruto schemingly

Nightmare finally getting the plan let a devious grin grace his face.

"**Kid, dont worry I will find it if its here**" said nightmare approvingly

Naruto merely nodded and laughed maniacally.

Flashback end

"**I know what you mean kid, but its better now than never, so what do you want to do**" asked nightmare

"Absorb it" was all naruto said before he let out one of his old grins of confidence and amusement

Outside mind/soulscape

Everyone felt a massive power spike and went to see where it was coming from.

Running to the source they came up on naruto in a meditative stance.

Kurenai immediately went to draw him out of his trance.

Naruto upon waking up frowned at who he saw.

"What do you want kurenai-san" naruto asked as his power continued to grow

"What are you doing" kurenai asked nervously

"Trying to gain control of my power" naruto lied smoothly

Kurenai upon hearing this started to regret her decision of trying to keep him from taking time off.

"Now leave that way I can seal it away for now" naruto said becoming his calm self

Kurenai was torn between wanting to stay and make sure her student was alright, and leaving to give him privacy.

"**I said leave**" naruto said in a very nightmarish voice failing to regain his control

The genin left immediately with kakashi.

Naruto decided he would ignore his sensei standing there.

Quickly unsealing his project's prototype, revealing a pair of gloves with seals on them, slipping them on as fast as he could he said a small incantation.

_Power of a god, seal lvl 4_

_Wrath of a devil, seal lvl 3_

_Compassion of a saint, seal lvl 2_

_Spirit of man, seal lvl 1_

As he spoke the final phrase the massive amounts of power that was pouring off of him, suddenly vanished.

"Interesting it seems that the old legend was true after all" naruto said ignoring kurenai

"What did you do" kurenai asked

Naruto just ignored her and walked back to the camp, no one ever noticed the amused look on his face.

**Okay guys thats the end for now but it seems that naruto is back or is it something else that has put that lookon his face.**

**Find out next time on dragon ball Z... I mean Immortal Born**

**Archangel out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Immortal Born**

**Immortal Born**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything just my story and oc and ideas**

Everyone was staring at naruto when he walked into the campsite.

Naruto just looked on amusedly.

"Whats got you in such a great mood" asked sasuki

"I no longer have to worry about staying calm, I can finally be me again" he said before giving a laugh that would make nightmare proud.

"What do you mean you" asked kira

"Exactly this" naruto said as he walked around and deeply kissed each female genin

They all stared at him dumbstruck.

"Damn it feels awesome to be back to my self." Naruto said with some actual happiness

Everyone stared at him, but it was shina that said something.

"Can you come with me so we can talk in private" she said in her monotone

Naruto looking upon shina just nodded.

Going out far away from camp shina sat down.

Naruto soon followed suit and joined her.

Shina leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Is this the only thing that will change" she asked with just a hint of worry in her voice.

Naruto letting a true smile onto his face merely answered.

"The only thing that changes is the way I express my self, so yes this is the only thing that changes" naruto said

"Good" said shina cutely before giving naruto a gentle kiss on the lips.

Naruto went wide eyed when she did but soon returned the kiss.

They were interrupted when kurenai came out of one of the trees.

"The fuck do you want" naruto said doing a complete one eighty

"Watch how you speak to me genin, now tell me what just happened" said kurenai doing her best to be menacing

"You think you can order me around weakling, yeah right" said naruto releasing a large amount of killing intent

Kurenai tried her best to fight it off but she soon started seeing her death in many gruesome painful ways.

"Now you will watch how you speak to me **Ningen**" said naruto using his nightmare voice

Kurenai just stood frozen in place by the fear she just felt.

Naruto stared at her for a few moments before he turned to shina but he didnt get the look he was expecting.

Shina couldnt help the way she looked at him after feeling the killing intent that just washed over her.

Naruto couldnt stand to see shina looking at himlike he was a monster, so he took off back to camp.

Naruto upon arrivng turned to kakashi.

"Im going ahead" was all he said before disappearing

Kakashi turned and watched as a pale kurenai came back with a regretful shina.

"What happened" kakashi asked

He recieved no reply

**With naruto**

Naruto just kept running and running.

He couldnt help what he was feeling right now.

His chest was hurting but he couldnt find out why but he knew it to do with the way shina had stared at him.

Naruto kept running never noticing the giant zanbatou heading for him.

A wet schlink was all he heard before his arm was no more.

Naruto didnt even batan eye at the wound before his arm regenerated.

Coming out of the clearing zabuza was impressed that naruto was still alive.

"Surrender kid and you wont die" said zabuza

"Zabuza, the demon of the mist. Interesting I was wondering which was more powerful a demon or a nighmare" naruto said temporarily forgetting about his previous situation

Unsheathing his blade he immediatley charged at zabuza.

"So I get to meet The Nightmare, I hope your skills are as good as they say"said zabuza swinging his head cleaver

Naruto ducked and took a slice at zabuza's arm.

Zabuza moved his arm slightly to avoid losing the limb but was confused as to why the dark haired boy was smiling.

Just when zabuza's eyes widened in realization he recieved a sword through his stomach.

The naruto in front of zabuza poofed into smoke before the life left his eyes.

"Pathetic, but at leat you took me by surprise that is more than anyone else can say." naruto spoke as he gave a silent prayer to his opponent as he processed the memories he recieved from zabuza.

"**Hey kid the sword is sentient, and lucky for you it is a zanbatou, my personal specialty**" said nightmare

Hearing this naruto cared less about shina and started getting blood thirsty again.

Taking nightmare above his head naruto sunk his blade into the kubikiribocho.

Soon the legendary sword was absorbed.

Nightmare soon transformed into a large blade with a blood red edge on it.

Naruto let his smile grow bigger.

Naruto let his blade shrink before he returned to the camp.

Upon his return he was swarmed by the genin.

They were looking over for any wound he may have because of the blood on him.

"Report" said kakashi in his anbu voice

"Hai taisho. I encountered zabuza of the hidden mist and disposed of him as he would be in the way of our mission, he also seems to have an accomplice" said naruto with a soldiers tone

Kakashi nodded and began planning.

Kurenai stared on in disbelief.

"Why do you report to him and not me your sensei" she asked

Naruto turned to her and gave a cold stare.

"He is the senior officer here, and is in charge of this operation, me I am the second in command" said naruto coldly

Kurenai not believing what he said and wanting to prove him wrong opened the mission scroll to show him but soon found what he said was true.

"Will that be all" said naruto

"Yes, fukutaicho" kurenai said defeatedly

Naruto soon went to his tent.

It wasnt much later until shina came inside in her nightgown.

She laid down beside him and snuggled into him.

"I love you, naruto-kun" she said before falling asleep

Naruto grinned lustfully as he went to grab shina's butt, but he stopped himself and frowned.

Naruto was starting to worry about what was happening to him.

"Nightmare, whats going on" thought naruto

"**Its my curse, I became the greatest warrior but I gave into my darker emotions and soon became the cursed blade known as soul edge. Only those with great amounts of will power can overcome my curse, but dont worry kid I wont let you fall to this curse, we will conquer this during the training**" said nightmare

Naruto mentally nodded before going to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Immortal Born**

**Disclaimer: I own this story and my ideas**

**Guys great to see how much you love this story but give me more reviews it will help me make this story better and help me decide who Naruto ends up with**

Naruto couldn't help the smirk that was on his face, Shina hadn't left his arm since last night.

He had to admit that the stares he was getting were annoying.

"Hey shina" Naruto said in his old constant superior tone

"Yes" she asked

"I think we should seperate before the other girls start plotting your assassination" He said with some humor

Shina reluctantly let go.

Naruto sniffed the air a few times.

"I smell **A SOUL**" said naruto leting out his nightmare voice

"For zabuza-sama" said a girls voice

Naruto figuring it was time to manipulate some one.

"Haku" naruto said imitating zabuza's voice

Slowly a mist started rolling in, that when naruto made an illusion of zabuza in the mist.

"Zabuz-sama, how are you alive" asked haku

"Im not, I am in hell, I just got lucky and killed my escorts to give you one final message. Go with my killer he will be a good master for you, and I always saw you as my own daughter and I wish I could of let you know while I was alive, but ... its...too...late" said 'zabuza' fading away as 'demons' starteddragging him away

"Zabuza-sama" cried haku

Thats when naruto did his hook line and sinker part of the plan, naruto jumped in and liced the 'demons' allowing 'zabuza' to guide himself to hell.

"A demon like him needs no escorts to hell" Naruto said giving a fake prayer to zabuza

Haku looked at me.

"Thank you, you helped him even though he was your enemy" said haku in tears

"He was a good opponent he deserves that much" naruto said

Haku got on her knees.

"Please allow me to go with you" begged haku

"Why, you were planning on killing me" naruto said getting ready to spring his trap

"I have no where else to go, and it was zabuza's last wish" pleaded haku

"I need your complete loyalty no matter what, or else how can I know that you wont stab me in the back" naruto said

"I promise to serve you no matter what, please allow me to go with you"said haku almost in complete hysterics.

"Stand up, you are more than welcome to join me" naruto said with a kind smile

Haku looked into naruto's eyes and thought she saw what was nothing but compassion.

Unfortunately all she saw was his care for how she could be useful to him.

Haku felt herself become unnaturally attached to naruto, and felt the need to do what ever she could to fulfill his wishes.

The rest of the group was mostly in shock at how naruto was manipulating haku so easily.

Kurenai was apalled at what she was seeing.

Kakashi was a bit impressed from a professional stand point.

The genin were confused at what was happening.

"Thank you so much" sadid haku crying tears of joy

"Come here" said naruto with open arms

Haku went wide eyed at how kind naruto was, she ran into his arms and held on tightly.

"Its okay let it all out" naruto said with a bit of genuine emotion in his voice

Haku hugged even tighter.

"Guys you go on ahead I will stay here with haku for a little bit" Naruto said

They walked off with out questioning it for the most part but they did give some wary stares.

After naruto was sure that they were gone for sure.

He lent down and gave a small kiss to haku on the lips.

Haku felt herself go numb fromthe kiss and felt herself slowly forgetting about zabuza's death.

She deepened the kiss but naruto pulled away.

"You need to understand that I am in the CRA and if you want to be in on it you will have to prove yourself to me" said naruto letting a dark grin spread over his face

Haku understanding what he meant spoke

"I will do anything just please dont leave me alone" begged haku grabbing tighter to naruto's yukata(one he wore to the dinner)

"Alright then if you understand then let us catch up to the others" naruto said

Haku nodded rapidly

Naruto couldnt help but smirk at how easily the drug effected those in a distressed state of mind.

Catching up to the others they soon arrrived at tazuna's house.

Kurenai feeling the need to say something grabbed naruto and pulled him to the side.

"Why are you manipulating that poor girl" asked kurenai

"Im not thats actually what zabuza wanted" naruto said

"How would you know" demanded kurenai

"I absorb souls so I gain all there knowledge and their thoughts" Naruto explained annoyedly

Kurenai stared into narutos eyes for a few moments looking for any trace of a lie.

She just turned around and left not finding any.

Naruto walked up the stare and hopped in the room he knew shina and hinata were in.

Walking in I went to where shina was laying down after an exhausting day of walking and went to sleep.

That was all naruto did for four days

**Four days later**

Waking up to the feel of two unfamiliar souls entering the house naruto went down stairs.

Upon entering down stairs hesaw two wanna be samurai holding tsunami captive.

"I thought I smelled two souls" said naruto allowing nightmare to change into a large zanbatou

"LETS GE**T STARTED THEN**" said naruto charging forward with every intent of killing and absorbing the two idiots.

"Wait we have a hostage" said the one in the blue hoodie

"**CASUALTY**" said naruto

They released tsunami and jumped back ready to defend.

To bad they were no match to naruto's superior strength.

Nightmare crashed through the blades and rendered the two samurai to pieces.

Sending out a soul pulse, naruto soon ran into the direction where he felt a large amount of souls fighting with two powerful souls fighting together.

At the bridge

Naruto arrived to see a large group of mercenaries surrounding shina and the other genin girls.

Seeing the lecherous looks on their faces something in naruto snapped, the gloves holding back his power seemed to steam as some of the lines started to release.

"**DIE**" yelled naruto

With that the gloves turned to ash.

POV of mercenaries

We were about to take these kunoichi and make them our personal toys until a unholy voice yelled.

As soon as it finished its word a power beyond our comprehension came crashing down on us.

End Pov of mercs

Naruto let nightmare take the zanbatou form again as he started to become surrounded by a dark aura.

"**YOU WILL ALL DIE**" said naruto now growing a corporeal armor around his being.

Instead this being looked far more sinister than nightmare, armor as black as night that seemed to absorb the light from the area, eyes filled with so much blood lust that they seemed to belong to the devil himself, and his weapon was so demonic sprouting spikes across the back, a blood red slitted eye on the hilt.

"**Naruto calm down**" said nightmare trying to keep naruto from falling to the curse

"**They will perish and suffer in an eternal nightmare, HAHAHA**" said naruto almost to far gone to care who he killed

"NARUTO" yelled shina

"**SHIna wha**ts happening" said slowly coming out of it.

Looking around naruto looked at himself and the mercs scared for their lives.

Then he remembered what they tried to do.

"You will all die by my hand" said naruto still in his black armor

Holding out his his zanbatou a ball of energy started charging on the front before it disappeared into the tip of the blade.

"Hey guys this guys all talk" said one merc getting his bravado back

"You poor insects never had a chance from the beginning" said naruto as a piece of the mask broke off showing his emotionless rinnegan staring through the mercs.

A giant beam of dark energy shot from the tip of nightmare.

"Trash" naruto said in a calm voice

Turning around and walking to shina naruto's armor started cracking apart.

"Are you okay" asked naruto

"Yes" said shina

"That...'s...g-g...ood" said naruto as he fell and passed out.

Immediately haku was next to naruto checking his condition.

Shina had her bugs running a diagnostic on his chakra levels and blood.

It was lucky that he was perfectly okay but he did seem a little different, a little colder maybe.

**Hey guys what was with that transformation bad ass right, but what does it mean, what is nightmare's way to handle the curse of soul edge, find out next time and leave lots of reviews.**


End file.
